Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for facilitating event ticket listings triggered by URL links.
Related Art
With modern technology, consumers have access to various marketplaces and merchants to make purchases. For example, event tickets for entertainment or sporting events are made available to consumers via not only brick-and-mortar stores but also online stores. An online merchant may offer various entertainment or sporting event tickets on its website. A consumer may visit the merchant's website to find and purchase tickets for a desired event. Nevertheless, there remains some friction in making a ticket purchase. For example, when a consumer finds an event, the consumer has to identify the merchant that offers the event's tickets for sale. The consumer also has to sort or select seats and pay for the selected tickets. These additional steps may hinder the consumer from making a purchase. Therefore, there is a need for a system or method that helps facilitate these additional steps in making a ticket purchase.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.